


Moonlight Masquerade

by sabine_leo



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, mysterious romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: Summary: A mysterious masquerade ball calls for a enthralling encounter with a handsome stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

At first, he´d thought that this would be a terrible idea. But now, almost 2 hours after arriving he felt that he had relaxed completely and enjoyed the new experience. Looking around it seemed almost like a filmset of sorts. Just without the cameras that normally faced him. This venue held a special vibe tonight. The darkly, mystically lit ballroom with the old brick walls, it´s few round tables with the big candleholders on top and the luminescent high ceiling oozed of a feeling of mystery. Adding to that was, that every male and female attendant wore a tuxedo or a very British cutaway-coat, a ballgown AND a masquerade mask to hide part of or the whole face.

This mask was not to be taken off for the whole night in front of the other sex. In the back of the venue was a restroom for the lads and one for the ladies. This was the only space where revealing yourself was allowed. Tom stood at a high table with 2 of his old friends from Drama school. They had persuaded him to join them. “I´d never thought that this would work.” He said to Theo and grinned. “Told you nobody would be the wiser who you are. Your longer hair, the dark mask and the dimly lit room do wonders for a celebrity like yourself!” Theo liked to tease Tom, but all in good sport. They had been close friends for years now and he knew that Tom worked not to be famous, he knew that he truly loved the art of acting and shaping a character to become a new person for a while.

Tom smiled and tipped the side of his mask. “Thank you for making me come here. I quite enjoy it!” Theo bowed and tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Any time my friend. You really don´t have to hide in the corner. Enjoy, play the enigmatic gentleman tonight. Maybe dance with a mysterious woman…” Tom chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “For now, I am good where I am, but don´t let me keep you at this table.” Theo laughed. “We do look sharp tonight; it would be a waste if I´d not take advantage of that!”

Theo was right. The 3-piece suit with a cutaway-coat did look rather good on them. Tom had chosen an elegant dark grey vest and bowtie to wear above his well-tailored dress-shirt and black cutaway-coat. The mask on his face was also black with elegant grey swirls and hid his eyes completely. The left side also covered his cheek almost down to his mouth. You really could not tell who he was and he enjoyed the anonymity, the mystery of this night. His gaze wandered through the venue as he took another sip of his drink and stopped in his movement for a second. He had seen some beautiful gowns tonight, but the women wearing them either looked lost or too self-possessed for his liking.

Toms gaze lingered on a delicate piece of art covering a half bared back with black, floral, cut out lace, that swirled down both shoulder blades. His eyes travelled down the bared skin, back onto the waist hugging fabric that clung to a feminine, curvaceous body and flared out to an elegant skirt that JUST touched the ground.

 

“Turn around.” He said under his breath. “Huh?” Theo asked and looked at Tom. Without taking his burning gaze off the mysterious woman Tom answered. “Nothing. Talked to myself!” Theo shrugged but tried to follow Toms gaze. Toms eyes lingered, but fait was kind to him it seemed. Slowly and elegantly she turned. Her hair was (your hair-colour) and smartly half up with lose strands that playfully swayed when she moved. Damn, but he would have liked to see the face. The elegant dark mask hid her eyes and part of her nose and had small dark green feathers on one side.

Tom took in a sharp breath as he noticed that the skirt was asymmetrical and shorter in the front. Barely covering her knees and exposing her legs down to her black heels. His index finger went into his collar and tugged once to let some air in, it clearly had gotten hotter inside here.

 

She was beautiful, the longer he watched her, the more she intrigued him. But it wasn´t only the beautiful appearance that intrigued him.  The way she held herself. The way she smiled at her friends and interacted with them. She had an aura around her that was even more stunning than her looks.

“Tom?.....Thomas!....EARTH to Tom!” Theo chuckled as Tom had to blink and shake his head before he could turn to him and look at him quizzically. “Was there a movie playing in your head or did you zone out on me? OR have you seen anything, ANYONE interesting that had you captivated that way?”

Tom grinned lopsided and shrugged. “Yes, all of it!” He sat down his glass and tried to concentrate on his friend without letting his eyes leading him astray and back to her. Theo laughingly shook his head and rolled his eyes under his mask. “I was just asking you if you´d be ok on your own for a moment. Samuel went out to smoke and I would like to approach the lady in the cute red dress over there!”

 

Tom held up a hand and nodded. “Of course. Go ahead! I am fine on my own.” He smiled at his friend and could not help himself. He had to take a quick glance to her…YOU. Theo snorted. “Yeah, I can see that. You probably won´t even notice when Sam gets back!” “I beg your pardon?” Tom asked because he had not heard the whole sentence. Theo laughed out loud. “You might want to do more than just stare! Tonight it´s just Thomas, no actor, no celebrity. Just you.” He winked and left.

 

Tom pondered about Theo´s last words for a moment. What if he got found out? What if he could not be JUST Tom? No, he would not ruin this night with overthinking something he could not change anyhow. Either he could be just himself or he could not. However fate decided to swing this night, he would be able to handle both. There was only one problem he needed to address now. He needed to know if you were without a male companion and how he could get your attention.

Casually walking to the bar and leaning against it for a moment he ordered a new drink and watched you for a while. Your laugh was captivating. Even through the mask he could see your eyes sparkle with joy and fun as you talked to the 2 women and 1 man surrounding you. The lad leaned in and kissed the woman next to you. Good, so he was with her Tom thought. He tilted his head and smiled to himself.

 

Your gaze wandered off from your friends and you looked to the bar. A tall, lean man lifted his glass in a way of greeting and smiled softly your way. You couldn´t help but smile back before you got distracted by Emma asking you something. Still you felt his gaze linger on you. You turned a bit sideways to have him in your peripheral vision. You answered Emma´s question and nodded as Kate and her husband went onto the dancefloor. “I will get us something to drink!” Emma said but you stopped her with a hand on her arm. “Please, let me.” Emma shrugged and went to sit down at your designated table. Biting your lip, you went to the bar, choosing the open spot next to the man that greeted you with that lovely smile. No, coming closer you confirmed your first thought. You did not know this handsome stranger. Touching the bar next to him you smiled a little in his direction before you ordered 2 drinks.

 

Tom had watched you coming closer. He grinned a little as you squeezed yourself in the small open space next to him. He could smell your perfume and he liked the fragrance. His gaze slowly graced down your graceful neckline to your shoulders and back up again. Stunning, he thought, but your turning head and the shy smile you bestowed on him made him wonder.

“Did I say that aloud?” He chuckled as you nodded. “Well, I am sorry for being so forward. But it is the truth! You do look stunningly beautiful!” Tom tilted his head again and watched your reaction. The blush that reddened your cheeks was lovely. “You do look rather dashing yourself!” You answered and got another chuckle out of him. Tom stood up straight and straightened his frac with a smile. “Your drinks madame!” The bartender interrupted. You took the glasses and smiled at Tom again before you went back to Emma.

 

Handing her her drink you sat down. “Did you just flirt with that stranger over there?!” Emma grinned and took a glance back to Tom. “He complimented me, I complimented him. Is that flirting?”

You answered and Emma laughed. “It´s a start!! And he still is looking your way…”

Before you could help it, your head turned to him. Tom bowed a little and grinned before you turned back around to Emma again. “Well, we are off to an interesting night for sure!” She said and took a sip of her drink.

 

Tom could not tear his gaze away it seemed. You had not brushed off his compliment. No, you had complimented him too. “Ah, there you are! Where is Theo?” Samuel asked and got Tom out of his reliving the past 50 seconds with you. “He found a lady in red!” Tom laughed and clinked glasses with Sam. “Ah yes, I see. And you? Whom are you watching with an intensity that cuts diamonds?”

Tom chuckled. “A lady in black and green. I accidently thought loudly as she stood next to me.”

“PG13 I hope…” Sam laughed and Tom rolled his eyes but grinned. “For now…” Sam hooted and padded Toms shoulder. “That´s the spirit!”

 

After some minutes Emma tugged you up and towards the dancefloor. Your drinks were empty and the music was rhythmic and fun. Some Oldies were played and you and Emma had a good laugh while you danced and sang along to some tunes while moving your bodies. You loved to dance and you were a decent dancer too. Your dress adding to the soft sway of your hips and making it look like one fluid motion. Closing your eyes, you smiled and lifted your arms to twirl in a small circle and sending your skirt flying a bit. Emma laughed and without a care in the world who watched her, made one of her funny dance moves. You threw your head back laughing and joined in.

 

Tom was enthralled. Watching you dance was even better than watching you laugh and talk to your friends. You sure knew your body and how to move it, but what he liked most was, that you had seemingly a lot of fun. You didn´t dance to show off, you danced because you clearly loved it. Like he had thought before: You carried yourself on your own terms and you weren´t afraid to laugh or mimic the funny dance your friend was doing. Tom chuckled and Sam followed suit.

“Finally, someone who isn´t as stiff as a broomstick or is afraid to have some fun!” Tom nodded in agreement and turned to the bar as he saw you and Emma walking back to the table. He ordered the drink you had chosen before and one for himself. With both drinks in hand he said.

“Excuse me for a little while!” Sam chuckled as Tom walked over to his lady in black.

 

Sitting down you looked up at Emma who just grinned and looked over your shoulder before saying. “I think I need to freshen up and get some air.” Confused, you wanted to stand up but she leaned forward. “You stay…and flirt!” Winking she greeted Tom with a nod and left.

Tom softly cleared his throat and smiled as you turned to look at him.

He held out the drink for you. “Allow me.”  And eyed the empty chair next to you. “May I?”

“Oh. Thank you!” You took the drink. “Of course, please!” You smiled and watched Tom take a seat.

His long legs brushing yours lightly as he angled himself to give you his full attention.

“Cheers!” He held up his glass and you clinked yours lightly against his “Cheers!”

 

Tom looked into your eyes through his mask as he sipped his drink, leaning back against his chair.

” I can´t seem to take my eyes off of you.” The anonymity made him bolder, but he really meant what he said. Setting down your drink you blushed a little and smiled. “Another compliment?” You asked laughing softly. “If I have it my way, it wasn´t the last tonight.” Tom smiled a big, sexy smile and gave you an oh so slow once over. A bubbly little laugh escaped you out of sheer, sensual tension that his voice and his stare ignited in you in mere seconds it seemed. Goosebumps let the little hairs on your arms rise as he chuckled low. Tom leaned a little forward, tilted his head and let his index finger grace your all to traitorous skin down your arm. Your eyes met and neither of you looked away as softly, Toms warm hand wrapped around your wrist and his index finger continued to draw circles on your skin. A smile spread on his face as you still held his gaze and slowly turned your hand under his to mimic his movement on the inside of his arm. The only difference was, that you were not able to touch his skin like he touched yours. Nonetheless did he feel your touch burning through the fabric that he wished gone just now. Tom tightened his grip a little and leaned forward to whisper in your ear.

 

“Would you reveal your name? Or should I just start to call you Darling?”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Would you reveal your name? Or should I just start to call you Darling?”_

The shiver that went down and up your spine again was telling how much he ignited your phantasies with his low, whispered question. But something about this night made you braver than you normally would be. “Maybe I will…maybe I won´t…” You said while leaning forward yourself.

Tom took in a sharp breath and chuckled very low.

 

“Very well!” He leaned back and gave you a once over for the hundreds time tonight.  

“I might just coax it out off you…Darling” He added and grinned wickedly while his thumb pressed down to feel your pulse for a second. Without letting go of your wrist he stood and towered above you, trapping you between the table and himself. Leaning down he came close to your ear.

“Dance with me…” The waft of his cologne engulfed your senses for a second before he stood up straight again and twirled the hand that was holding your wrist in a way that you were now holding his hand. Now you gave him a once over. God, he looked dashing in that three-piece. You could tell that he was well build under all that fabric. A soft tug made you stand up. Tom smiled and started to walk onto the dancefloor with your hand in his, searching a spot that gave you enough room to move. As he turned to you the music stopped, but he just grinned and twirled you 2 times before he tugged a little harder to get you close to his body. Your breathe puffed out as your chest hit his with a soft thud. His hands ran down your arms as the first notes of a new song came out of the speakers.

 

The grin that spread on Toms face as he recognized the song was so damn sexy. He lifted your hands up to his neck. “Hold on darling…” His hands grabbed your waist and he slowly leaned a bit forward to bend you backwards a little, bringing your groins even closer together. You let him bend you backwards, not even the slightest scare that he would not support you or help you back up. Your hands lost touch to his neck and skidded down his shoulders and strong upper arms as he tilted you JUST a little more while leaning back himself. Swaying you softly from left to right and then tugging you back up again. He looked you deep in the eyes through his mask and your hands found their way back to his neck on their own. There was no way not to sexy slow dance to this song.  

One big hand spread on your back, deep enough to almost touch the starting curve of your behind but not high enough to touch your skin where the dress exposed it. The other had your waist in a soft grip as he swayed with you.  Taking in a shallow breath one of your hands skidded above his lapel to his neck, touching his skin and feeling the soft brush of his longer hair. You heard him takin in a breath but he did not say anything, he only watched you and danced with you in a more intimate way than you have ever danced with anyone before. Damn he could move smoothly. And he made you move sinuously against him too.

 

Tom bend you backwards again, you tilted your head back and let the music fully take over. This time he did not lean back, no he followed you and let his nose touch your exposed neck. Inhaling your scent and wetting his lips as if he was ready to take a bite out of you any second. The tip of his nose did not break contact as he pulled you back up again. He stayed close and let it skid over your cheek into your hair so that his lips where near your ear as he whispered. “Your name, beautiful?!”

You honestly felt dizzy, his presence was a bit overwhelming and his voice did things to you. As you felt his lips breathe a kiss to the spot under your ear you shivered in his arms. That made him chuckle and hold you even closer. “My name is Thomas…” he said into your ear again before he leaned only back so much as to look into your eyes. The hand that had been on his skin slowly dropped down to his chest. Tom blindly found your other hand and entangled it with his against his chest.

 

“Hello Thomas…I am (Y/N)” A sexy smile spread on Toms lips before he closed the distance very slowly to give you a soft kiss onto your lips. “Hello (Y/N)!”

 

Emma, who had watched you dance with Tom fanned herself as she turned to the bar.

“Holy shit that was hot, I think I am a bit weak in the knees on her behalf!”

Sam chuckled as he overheard her talking to herself. Emma looked up and blushed.

“Woops!” Sam grinned. “Never mind. I also watched my friend dance with your friend and I too felt it was like watching foreplay!” Emma giggled. “Are you a gaper?” Sam shrugged. “As much as you are!”

Emma started to laugh and they both headed to the bar, together.

 

Tom softly swayed with you to the next song. He wished to see your whole face! From what he could see he knew that you were stunningly beautiful to him. Normally he wasn´t so shallow but on a night like this it had been the first thing he had noticed, COULD notice. The tension, the crackling sparks that were a dead giveaway to the sizzling chemistry that you ignited in each other sure came from the bodily attraction. But even that was a rare thing to happen to him. He could find someone attractive without his blood pulsing hot through his veins after only a slight touch from that someone. With you, it was like setting himself ablaze with every single touch, look or smile he shared with you. There was only one problem, if he wanted to see your face, he had to reveal his too.

Was he ready to do that? For something that burned hot and probably, most definitely only one night?! Something like this was set to crash and burn after a passion filled night.

 

Tom tried to shut up his thoughts and turned you. He danced with your back against his chest. His arms wrapped around your waist and his head resting close to yours. You were the perfect height for him. You felt perfect in his arms. Closing his eyes, he smiled as you stroked his arm. It felt so good that he nuzzled you for a second. Seeing a photobooth in the far corner behind the dancefloor he had an idea. If he couldn´t have you for the night without risking to reveal himself and face the aftermath of a one-night stand with a celebrity, he nonetheless wanted a memento.  

“Bear with me!” He said into your ear and walked with you still against his chest and in his arms to the photobooth. “Thomas?” You asked and now he got Goosebumps hearing his name from your lips. “Let´s take pictures. As a reminder that when the sun rises, we still know that this was not a mere dream.”

 

Laughing softly, you let him take the automatic release in one hand and take a picture. After the first picture where he stood behind you, engulfing you in his arms he turned you. You looked up to him and he down on you with a smile. That was another picture. Grinning he started to goof around. It took you not a second to join in on the fun and the both of you took some pretty hilarious pictures with the added items you choose. Still giggling you put down what was in your hand and looked up to Tom. “You are fun!” He said and grinned, even under his mask you could see the smile reaching his eyes. They sparkled. “And you are so very beautiful!” He added and before you knew it, he had you in his arms and began to kiss you slowly but chaste. THAT was the last picture he took.

 

The booth produced 2 tickets. On it was a link and a generated password to access the pictures after 12 hours for 2 weeks. Tom slowly lifted his head and licked his lips. “Sorry for the ambush.” He chuckled and added as he saw your grin. “Ok, I am not really sorry, but usually I don´t do stuff like this…” You laughed. “What? Dressing up and going out with a mask to meet equally masked strangers. Or dirty dance and kiss masked strangers while taking pictures?”

Tom laughed loudly and took the two tickets. “Both!” He handed you one ticket and put his safely away and asked. “Want to grab a drink? Or have I overstayed my welcome?”

Smiling up you said “A drink sounds lovely, Thomas!” Tom took your hand in his and led the way to the bar where you joined Sam and Emma.

 

The both of you got teased for the dance but Tom only grinned and stayed close to you. He touched your hand or your back while the 4 of you talked and shared some laughs about this night. Sam was watching Tom interact with you and he knew the boundaries Tom had set for himself. Needed to set for himself. Sam didn´t think you would be one of the women who would sell your encounter with a celebrity to the highest bidder, but he had seen stranger things while with his friend. When Tom and you came back from another slow dance together, Sam bobbed his head to Tom that it was time to leave. Toms heart sank but he knew Sam only meant to protect him. He nodded and turned to you. He was about to talk as Theo, definitely a bit drunk tumbled into him.

“Sorry mate!” He mumbled and Tom caught him just in time before his legs did some funny things instead of holding him up. Sam came to help Tom and clapped Theo shoulder.

“Time to go home lads!”

 

Tom looked at you apologizingly. You smiled softly at him and said “Get your friend home safe.”

Sam had started to turn, who knew what Theo would do or what Tom would say if they stayed a minute longer to say goodbye. Tom walked away with Theo pressed in the middle of him and Sam, looking one last time over his shoulder, back to you. He could not follow through with his need to take you home for the night. But he could not walk away like that either. “Just a second, hold him!” He said and let go of Theo. “Thomas?!” Sam said but Tom already strode back to you.

Without a word he let his hand touch your cheek and tilt your head up. He pressed his lips against yours and tugged you against his body. You could only hold on and kiss him back.

Gaspingly he broke lose and looked at you. “I won´t forget this night!” He smiled a bit sad and let go of you. “Goodbye (Y/N)!” You gulped, still flabbergasted. “Goodbye Thomas.”

 

With that he left with his friends and you could only stare after him.

 

Emma took your hand and said. “If he loses his shoe on the way out, I will hunt him down with you!”

Even if you felt like you lost something special you started to laugh at her comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did not lose his shoe...or did he ?!

The next evening you still felt like it had all been a dream. Sadly, and to Emma´s and your despair he did not lose his shoe on the way out. No, he was gone and the only thing reminding you of him was your mind. You had not bothered do dress properly today. You had nowhere to be and your books and your sofa didn´t require you to dress up. So, as the doorbell rang you went to open your door in just your yoga pants and the wide shirt you were wearing. A big box of Ice-cream was shoved in your face and a blond head popped up next to it.  “Thought this was as good as any chance to get our Ice-cream overdose…” Emma smiled and walked into the kitchen.

 

Chuckling you followed and leaned against the counter. “You think this is an Ice-cream worthy occasion?!” Emma nodded. “Absolutely!” She picked two spoons out of the drawer and was headed to the sofa. “I mean, have you seen yourself with that man yesterday? I almost fainted watching the two of you dance and flirt!” She flung herself onto your sofa and opened the Ice-cream.

“Even through the masks you could see the sparks flying out of his and your eyes!” Stopping short on your way to Emma you looked at her. “No, I have NOT seen him and me together…” Turning on your heal you went into the bedroom. “Where are you going? The Ice cream is here..” Emma called irritated.

 

2 minutes later you came back with the recipe in your hand. Emma raised her eyebrow and the spoon full of ice-cream stuck in her mouth. “Whaffat?”  

Taking your laptop, you went to sit next to her and said. “We went into the photobooth together. This is the link and the password to access the pictures. He got one and I got one…”

Emma took the spoon out of her mouth with a plop. “You have PICTURES?”

You nodded and smiled. Emma giggled. “Oh dear! You can hide them as your little secret and one day tell your grandkids about the handsome stranger you met for ONE NIGHT ONLY!”

Rolling your eyes at Emma’s phantasies you typed in the information and waited as the page was loading.

 

Not that far away Tom threw his keys onto the table and took a deep breath. He had been out for the most of the day but his mind was on something else as work entirely. His hand went into his pocket and searched for the piece of paper. He had not been able to let go of it. Even knowing that he had his rules for a reason, he could not shake the feeling that he had made a mistake yesterday night. Putting the physical attraction aside he had liked your wit and the few things you had talked about between dancing and taking those pictures. Now he stood in the middle of his livingroom staring at a piece of paper that would give him access to pictures of you and him together. Tom sighed.

“Maybe it was just the venue and the thrill of the night?” He tried to talk himself out of his misery.

A tad frustrated he banged the paper down onto the table next to his laptop and went to take a shower.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Emma squealed as the pictures showed up on screen one after another.

“Look (Y/N). LOOK!! You two look SO good together!” The first pictures with the both of you goofing off appeared and Emma and you started to laugh. They were pretty hilarious. You could only guess what hysterical faces the both of you could pull off without the masks on. And a guess it would stay…

“ooohhh my heart!” Emma sighed as she saw the picture where you looked deep into each-other’s eyes and then she mocked a faint as the picture of the kiss came up. You on the other hand took a spoon of Ice and said “Kill me now!” before you fell back and stuffed your face.

Emma smiled a little sad on your behalf and saved the pictures and hit the print button.

 

Coming out of the shower - which did not help with his mood at all -  in just his sweatpants, Tom sat down and opened up his laptop. He might as well look at the pictures and see if they were as good as his mind tried to make him believe. He filled in the needed things and waited. The first picture appeared and the frown that had been a constant on his face today lifted. A little smile tugged up his lips and a full out laugh escaped him as the funny pictures came up next. Tom could not help himself. He zoomed in on the kiss picture and saw how real it looked. His hand keeping you close. Your hand on his chest. He looked through all pictures again…The body language spoke a million words to him as a trained and accomplished actor. You could not force a connection like that. Tom groaned and let his head fall back. “I am such an idiot!” He saved the pictures and hit the print button as well.

 

The both of you had accessed the pictures. The both of you had saved and printed them. On both of your laptops opened up a box with a little DING noise. Tom frowned and took a closer look.

Emma saw it first and began to smile while constantly hitting your arm and yelling.

“HE LOST HIS SHOE!”

 

 

               The pictures where accessed from both sides.

If you have not exchanged contact-information’s already you can do so now.

The information will only go out if BOTH sides put them in.

Fill in here à Email: ____________________ and/or Phone:_____________________

               Thank you for joining the fun of the Moonlight Masquerade!

 

Reading the text for the third time you looked at Emma and laughed. “He did not lose his shoe until I lose mine too!” Emma looked stern. “Oh, sweetheart! You ARE losing your shoe! If you don´t lose it I will pry it off of you and throw it at him!” You could not help it and started to giggle at Emma’s stern look. “But Em…What if he doesn´t want to lose his shoe?”

Emma shrugged “Then he probably turned into a pumpkin head and is not worth your shoe!”

Emma got up and said “You put in your shoe…number, geez this is Cinderella 2019” She laughed and added. “Just with a little more mystery and believe me, the dance was most definitely not PG13!”

Taking in a deep breath that left you in a laugh as she made her comment you stared at the open box for a moment. What did you have to lose?

 

Tom stood up and paced his livingroom. A hand went through his hair and made it stand up funny. His ringing phone made him jump. “Yes?!” He said a bit tart. “Helloooo sunshine! Open up your door! Haven´t you heard me ringing your bell 3 times now?” Tom looked to the door and frowned.

“No…no I did not hear it, sorry. Just a second Ben!” Tom hung up and grabbed a Shirt before he opened up to let Benedict inside. “Don´t you look like happy ray of sunshine today?” Ben said and flung the script they both wanted to read together into his arms. Tom closed the door behind Ben and went back into the livingroom. “Sorry, my mind is a bit occupied…” Tom said and Ben tilted his head. “Care to elaborate?”

 

Tom slumped down on the chair and just held out the pictures he had printed. Ben took the pile with a frown and started to look through them. “Oh.. so you went to the Masquerade.” He grinned and turned the picture of the kiss to Tom. “Wild guess, THAT´s on your mind!”

Tom chuckled and nodded. “Kind of….more like THAT.” He turned his laptop and pointed at the box.

Ben read it and sat down too. “I don´t understand…”

Tom sighed and gave him a run down of the night. Ben listened but started to laugh at the end.

“Thomas William Hiddleston. You are one dumb fellow.” Tom rolled his eyes. “I know, but my rules..”

Ben interrupted him. “Rules…Yes, I know we need them. But honestly, if you don´t get to bend them when something like THIS happens, they aren´t helpful at all!”

Tom rubbed his face. “Maybe it is just my mind bloating the night up. Maybe it wasn´t THAT good a match.” Ben looked at his friend. “You can only find out if you put in your number and meet her again. And before you start. Yes, it is a risk because of who you are. But maybe it was THAT good and maybe it is worth the risk to expose yourself just this once.”

Tom stared at the box and then at the pictures. “But what if she does not want to…”

Ben smiled and pushed the laptop to Tom. “Only one way to find out!”

Tom nodded and smiled at Ben.

 

For the next hour (after the both of you had hit send) Tom went through the script with Ben and Emma had gotten you to watch a Horror film. Mentioning that all that fluff and swooning over the pictures would literally give you cavities. You just pointed at the Ice-cream with a raised eyebrow “You swooned and brought the Ice-cream!”

“All the more reason why I get to choose a movie!” She said and darkened the room.

The DING that went off and the screen on your laptop coming alive made the both of you shriek. Then you started to giggle at your own reaction and went to see who had sent a message.

“Oh god!” you said and started to smile… “He did lose his shoe…” “WHAT?” Emma jumped up.

 

“Oh!” Tom looked up to Ben and smiled. “So… she does want to…” Ben winked and clapped Toms shoulder. “You got her number. Don´t be a fool and use it!”

Tom laughed. “That sounded like a threat my friend!”

Grinning, Ben nodded and said. “Maybe you aren´t such a dumb fellow after all!”

They both laughed and Tom programmed your number into his phone.

“I will use it, but I have to think about what to write first…”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Spontaneous as ever…”

“Heey!” Tom sounded offended. Ben looked him dead in the eyes.

“Think about it, Tom. Did you overthink everything you did yesterday night or did you just act out of instinct? Sometimes you just have to trust your gut. It´s as simple as that and it´s as complicated as that.” Tom sighed but nodded. “You are right, I did not overthink yesterday…and it was the best night out I had in years.” Ben smiled at him. “Then trust your gut. Every time I saw you glancing at the pictures you smiled. Maybe it was just a combination of things that made you hit it of with her. But maybe it was something else entirely.”

 

Later, as Tom lay in his bed, he updated your profile with a picture from last night. Ben´s words resonated through his head and he opened up the text window. He typed and erased it 2 times before he huffed frustrated and got out of bed to open the window. He stared at his phone and grabbed it, typing fast and hitting send so that he had no time to overthink.

 

  * Hello Darling, oh right…you told me your name so that I don´t have to start calling you Darling. But what if I want to (Y/N)? I am glad you accessed the pictures and entered your number. Last night was remarkable…Maybe you would like to text and get to know each other a little better? Or…Have Dinner with me and do it in person?



Thomas

 

There, he had done it. Tom threw his phone into the pillows and went into the kitchen. Bobby, who had been back from Toms Mum as Ben had left, looked up as he passed his dog-bed. “Go to sleep buddy, I just need some ice-water.” Bobby snuffled and rested his head again.

 

Also in bed, but reading a book you heard your phone buzz and rolled your eyes. That probably was Emma again for the 4th time after leaving with a snarky remark or telling you of a new parallel she found to Cinderella. You took your phone and it almost did fall onto your face as you saw the picture and the name of the sender. You read his message and laughed a little at his starting line, then you smiled and bit your lip. He wanted to meet you again. Get to know you a little better. After 3 erased starts you wrote back.

 

< Hello Thomas, I am glad too! The pictures you took from us are great. I hope you got your friend home safely. Yes, I´d love to get to know you a little better. Last night really was astounding. Dinner sounds lovely. And I don´t mind if you call me Darling 😉  But let´s see if you still want it after Dinner…

 

Tom had made it back into bed and just finished texting Ben that he would say yes to the script as his phone went of in his hands, signalling another text. The picture that popped up made him smile instantly and that smile only got bigger as he read the response you had sent him.

 

  * Alright, DARLING. Meet me on Friday at 8pm at Odette´s -- 130 Regent's Park Road ?!



 

<     Friday at 8 it is!

 

  * Do I have to wear my mask?



 

<     Please don´t. Getting to know each other better might be easier without one.

       Although it has been fun.

 

  * It was but you are probably right… can´t wait to see your - without a doubt- beautiful face!



Sleep well Darling!

         

       <     See you on Friday!! Sleep well Thomas!

 

Tom smiled at his phone and did something he normally would not do, but this was different.

“Odette´s how can I help you?”

“Hello, this is Tom Hiddleston. I´d like to book your secret garden for Friday from 8pm…”

“A table Sir?”

“No, the complete garden venue with a table for 2 please…”

“Uhm, You might need to come in for such an exclusive booking.”

“Alright, see you in 20 minutes!”

 

Tom got up and dressed. He had his rules but if he bend them and meet you somewhere public he could make sure it was JUST the two of you without unwanted interruptions. That way you felt safe meeting him in a public place and he felt safe enough to be himself.  

“Hey buddy…want to go for a night walk?” He looked at Bobby who wiggled his tail directly and went to retrieve his leash.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more after this to close up this story! 
> 
> I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS!! So feel free to hit me with ´em ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has text messages. > for incomming < for outgoing

“Em?!” You said a bit louder for her to hear you inside the store. Emma opened up the curtain of the changing room and peeked inside. “Oh yes! This looks fabulous.” Emma motioned you to turn one time and you did. “Yes, the body is classy and the skirt is a bit more playful. I like it! Maybe add a bolero jacket to it and you are good to go! The navy blue looks good on you.”   

You smiled and said “Thanks Em! You always choose great dresses.”

Emma laughed “That IS actually my superpower…and my job!” She winked and closed the curtain for you to change again. It was Wednesday and you had taken your day off for an overdue day out with your best friend. And while being in the city you also got to shop this cute new dress you probably would wear on Friday. After the texting on Sunday you had gotten texts from Thomas on Monday and Tuesday evening. Something along the lines of. I hope you had a good day. Sleep well. You´d always replied with a smile on your face. It was nice to know that he seemingly thought about you at the end of his day.

 

After a nice day out with Em you did a bit of cleaning up at home and hopped into the shower before heading to bed with a book. Before you got engulfed by the story you took your phone and wrote a text.

 

< Hello handsome stranger! I hope you had an equally nice day as I today.  (Y/N)

 

Smiling to yourself you put the phone on the bedside table and started to read.

 

Tom wasn´t even at home yet. He had a dinner with Ben and the Director, talking about the script they both had said yes to. Felling the buzzing of his phone he took the moment as Ben ordered something new to drink to take a quick glance. The smile on his face as he saw that it had been you texting was telling. Ben grinned and nudged him under the table. “Something interesting you want to share?” Tom grinned and shook his head. Ben chuckled quietly and engaged the director in a new conversation. Giving Tom the time to reply quickly.

 >Still working, but my day just got better reading your text!! Looking forward to Friday!

 

Putting away his phone he engaged in the conversation and did not get to read your reply until he was home and in bed. Maybe this was not just the attraction of the night. He really started to enjoy texting with you. Even if it still was somewhat superficial, it felt good. That was why he had the phone in his hands as he lay in bed and wrote.

 >I know it is late but I seem to be unable to go to sleep without saying goodnight to you Darling. If you are already asleep then: Good morning!

 

Tom put the phone on his nightstand and drifted off after some minutes. As he woke a bit later than usual the next morning he laughed as a picture of a cup of tea and some words were already waiting for him.

 

< Good morning Thomas. A tea for you… Hope you don´t have to work till late in the evening again today…

 

Tom smiled and sat up in bed. Yes, it did feel good to text with you. It was easy and lovely.

 

Friday finally arrived and after work you took the time to relax in a hot bath and get ready with enough time to spare. Emma couldn´t help herself and came over to help do your hair and just smile at you with a goofy expression on her face. “I know that it probably won´t happen, but if you need me to bail you out just send a text!” Laughing but hugging her you nodded. “You are a very good best friend!” Emma grinned and said. “I know. I am the best!” She winked mockingly and grabbed her stuff. “You are ready and you do look gorgeous. Have fun sweetie!” She kissed your cheek and went home. A last glance into the mirror. The navy-blue dress did look good on you. The soft bolero jacket would keep you warm enough if it got chillier later. Emma had done your hair into an elegant but playful half updo with soft curls hanging out. Just a hint of makeup was enough to make your lovely eyes pop. Taking a last deep breath, you smiled at yourself in the mirror and got your keys and purse.  

It was time to leave.

 

Tom had worked half the day making calls and arranging his schedule for the next weeks. Ben came over for some finalizing details before signing the contract and stayed a while longer just to hang out with his friend after everything was done. Somewhere around 5 Tom looked at his watch and said.

“Would you mind taking Bobby into the garden while I take a shower before getting ready for my…”

Tom stopped short as he saw the grin on Bens face. “What?” Ben chuckled. “Finish your sentence first…” Ben said and grinned. Tom rolled his eyes and said. “…my DATE!” Ben wiggled his eyebrows and got a laugh out of Tom. “You FINALLY have a date…Should I braid your hair?” Ben teased. Tom snorted and stood. “Mock me all you want…but take Bobby out first!”

Ben grinned, stood too and went to the garden door. Bobby already following.

“Alright buddy. Tom doesn´t need our help with his hair…let´s go take a pee on his flowers!”

 

After a shower Tom stood before his closet in his boxers and pondered. Jeans or Dress pants? Long sleeve or button down? Bobby sneaked in and sat next to Toms feet. Seemingly staring into his closet too. “What do you think buddy…” Bobby just huffed and rested his head on his paws. Tom laughed and took out a Jeans and a navy-blue dress-pants. “First DATE…” came a comment from Ben just now leaning in the doorframe. Tom threw the jeans back into the closet and jumped into the dress-pants.

Next was a white button down and the navy-blue jacket if it got colder or you´d feel cold in the garden. Rolling up the sleeves of the shirt he went for a more casual look with no tie and an open collar. His longer, a little curly hair would dry just like that, combed back. He was a bit nervous about how you would take the revelation that it was him. Maybe you did not know him at all, maybe you had heard his name but could not put a face to it. Either way, he would know in a while.

Tom turned and looked inquiringly at Ben as he was done dressing himself.

Ben smiled and came over to straighten Toms collar. “Handsome devil….just…” He looked as if brooding about something.

 

“What? Another shirt? To tight?” Tom sounded unsure. Ben huffed and clapped his shoulders.

“…Do you really not want me to braid your hair?” A big grin spread on Bens face and Tom took in a relieved breath while slapping Bens upper arm. “You dumb git! I am nervous enough. Thank you very much!” Ben laughed and Tom began to laugh too. “Don´t worry Tom, you do look dashing as always. Trust your gut. And mostly ENJOY your date!” Ben said his goodbyes after some more minutes and went home with a smile on his face.

 

The walk to Odette´s was relieving some of his tension. He was a bit more than half an hour early to be sure that he was the one waiting for you, not the other way around. He got greeted with a warm welcome and was led into the secret garden. Where normally stood 4 tables now only was one in the middle of the garden. The bench with the soft cushions that went around the whole brick wall waited for the after-dinner hours where you could just sit together and talk in a comfortable way. Tom smiled as he saw the canopy of leaves and entangled wood softly lit with lightbulbs hanging from it.  

The table was set for two with a small candle and a single flower. Soft music was quietly playing.

 

“I hope you find everything how you wanted it, Mr. Hiddleston!” The manager said and smiled.

“Yes, thank you very much. It looks very pleasant.” Tom shook his hand and hung his jacket on the back of a chair. “Do you want something to drink while you are waiting for your company?”

Tom shook his head. “No, thank you. I will just wait here and we will order together later.”

“Very well. If you need anything, under your table is a little button. Just push it and your waiter will be there shortly. Otherwise you will be undisturbed, just like you wished.”

The manager left, closed the curtains that led back into the restaurant and Tom smiled to himself. Everything looked dreamlike, now he just hoped that his gut feeling was right about you.

 

You arrived at Odette´s 10 minutes early and looked around outside. The shops around it were already closed besides the pubs and other restaurants on the street. You waited another 2 minutes but Thomas would probably be inside or assume you´d be inside if he yet had to arrive. Opening the grey door, you stepped in and got soon greeted by a waiter. “How can I be of service?” he asked friendly.  “I don´t know if my company is already here. We wanted to meet at 8. I am not sure under which last name he booked the table. Thomas…” You tried. The waiter smiled warmly. “Ah yes, he is already waiting for you in the garden.” He signed to the manager and stepped aside.

“Welcome at Odette´s. Please, follow me.”

 

So, he was here already. It calmed your nerves for that you were now sure you would not be stood up and you liked it when people were on time. On the other hand, you got a little nervous. The manager led you through the sweet and very appealing interior to a thick double curtain. He stopped and turned to you with a smile. “Just a step through there…” He pulled the curtain back just a bit and you thanked him with a warm smile. What awaited you on the other side was too much to take in at once. The light under the canopy, the one table…but your gaze lingered on a tall man standing there with his back to you in a white dress-shirt, sleeves rolled up and hands inside his pants, head tilted upwards. You smiled as you recognized his tall and lean figure and the slightly curly hair.  

The curtain closed again and you just stood there for a second, taking everything in. Your heart pounded like a sledgehammer inside your chest.

 

“Thomas?”

 

Tom heard his name and he instantly closed his eyes. Savouring the sound of his name from your lips, a smile spreading on his. But that smile only lasted another second. His feelings were in turmoil. He wanted to turn and see you so badly it almost hurt. But on the other hand, he was afraid to turn and face you, see your reaction and pop the bubble he was in for the last week. Tom took a deep breath and gulped heavily. His back was all tense and you could see it pretty obviously through his tight-fitting shirt. “(Y/N)” he said a bit tongue tied. Good god, he felt like walking into an audition and failing before even getting to say something.

 

You heard your name but he did not turn…Your stomach dropped a little. Was it to hold up the anticipation of the moment? No, he looked all tense. Was he having second thoughts? Maybe you should just excuse yourself and…

 

Tom sighed and tilted his head back. “I… I want to turn and I don´t want to turn at the same time!” He said and one hand pressed against his chest, or so you thought. “God, this was easier with a mask on…” You could not tell why but you had the feeling that he was afraid of what YOU saw when he turned. “Should…should I close my eyes? So.. you can turn and…decide…if…if you want me to open them?”

 

Tom huffed a breath out with the start of a chuckle. “Darling. Please don´t think for a second that I won´t like what awaits me when I turn to see you. I am more…dreading... on my behalf.”

It took all of your courage but you closed your eyes and tilted your head down a little. Call it instinct, you had the feeling he needed your help just now. “My eyes…are closed…Thomas…”

 

Taking his hands out of his pockets he turned slowly and was blown away by what he saw before him. His heart did a double shift as he smiled and made a step towards you. A hot flash went through his body. You were so beautiful. He tried to memorize your face with every little detail. He knew you had (your eye colour) eyes even though they were closed now. Tom took in a gasping breath. It was easier to calm his nerves now that he saw you. He found the courage he needed and he had you to thank for that. He WANTED you to see him, even if it would pop his bubble! Tom stepped towards you. His eyes could not fix on one particular part of your face. They wandered… Slowly he lifted his hand and his index finger touched your chin. You had felt him coming closer but you could not help the shiver that went through you by his touch.

 

“Darling…” Tom started softly, looking down with a slightly tilted head. “Please…open your beautiful (your eye colour) eyes…” His thumb touched your cheek in a feather-light stroke. Your eyes opened slowly and Tom tilted your head upwards in the same moment. A soft but nervous smile spread on your lips. His face was close and a warm but wary smile greeted you, baby blue eyes searching your face for answers you didn´t know the question to. Until you did a second take on his face… you gulped a little. This was…. “Prince Hal!” You gasped with a soft chuckle.

 

Tom started to chuckle himself, relieving himself of inheld tension.

“Thomas…or simply Tom would suffice.” He said a bit sheepish and let his hand glide down from your face over your shoulder, down your arm to your hand. You took it the same instant that he reached for yours but still could not believe what you saw and tried to get your senses back. “I am glad you are here, Darling. Sorry for my holding back…” Tom smiled and took a deep breath. You did not squeal or faint or his biggest worry, run at the sight of him.

 

“The mask hid you very well Thomas. I could tell you were handsome but I could not have guessed who was underneath…” You had found your voice again at least. There you stood, opposite of each other still holding hands and looking into beautiful eyes. Tom took your other hand into his too.

He smiled at your handsome remark. Yeah, it maybe was a bit vain but he was glad to hear it from you because he thought you were outstandingly beautiful.

“Well, who is underneath that mask…?” He asked quietly and watched you intensely.

 

You smiled and tilted your head. “I see Thomas…” You said and blushed a little. “And who is he to you?” Tom nearly whispered. You looked into his beautiful blue orbs and honestly said. “I don´t know yet. All I know is, that he is a very good dancer, fun to take pictures with and a reasonable friend who helps his friends to get home when they had a little too much fun.” Tom started to smile brightly.

“Oh… and I might need to add that I liked his texts in the evening or morning...”   A deep chuckle left Tom and he shook his head lightly. “I do have the urge to hug you…to make sure you are really here and I did not mess up in an epic way just now!” He said honestly and as you did not seem to have inhibitions, he just embraced you in his arms, taking in a deep breath. God, you smelled so wonderful to him and you felt wonderful in his arms too!

 

Toms warm embrace, his very nice smelling cologne mixed with his very own scent made you a bit lightheaded for a second. He held on for a bit longer than a usual greeting hug. As he pulled back slowly, he dropped a chaste kiss on your cheek and smiled at you. “Still want to have dinner with me?” A bubbly laugh escaped you and you nodded. “If you´ll have me, Thomas…”

Tom grinned and took just one hand of yours into his and twirled you 2 times, sending your playful skirt flying. “Are you kidding? Such a lovely and very, VERY beautiful company is all I wished for the whole week!” Tom led you to the table and only let go of your hand to pull your chair back.

He sat down to your left side and breathed in deeply.

 

“To be truthful, I was quite scared about this meeting. As you probably could tell…” He said honestly and took your hand into his on the table.  Smiling you nodded in understanding. “I get why, but maybe we could just be ourselves with each other.” Tom smiled “I´d love nothing more!”

You had deflected his angst, his uncertainty and he, with one glance from his truthful eyes and his honest words, had made you feel safe and happy that you had the courage to help him find his.

He let his thumb brush over your hand. You shivered a little and said with closed eyes. “And just to let you know. If I blush or stumble over my words it is not because of what you do for a living…”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “But?”

You opened your eyes and looked at your entwined hands. “Do I need to say it out loud?”  

He grinned mischievous and nodded. You were back to how you had been at the Masquerade with each other. Playful, honest and flirtatious.

You rolled your eyes and grinned. “Nope. Not doing it!” Tom chuckled and said very low and rumbling. “Please….Darling…” You just shook your head fervently. Now Tom full out laughed, but leaned in closer and said.

 

“Would you just reveal it now…or should I start teasing it out of you?”  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update.. I wanted to wrap this story up in this chapter.. But I am unable to... SORRY! Hope you don´t mind that there will be more comming for you!

Tom could not get enough of looking at your face. He studied it like an artist who wanted to draw every little detail to give his portrait an extra lively expression. Still leaning in with a grin on his face he awaited your answer to his previous “Would you just reveal it now…or should I start teasing it out of you?”. The lovely blush on your cheeks was teasing him to come even closer, feel the heat that radiated from them. Tom held his breath as you gave him an upward glance with sparkling eyes.

“Mr. Hiddleston, I think you do know full well why I am blushing in your presence!” You narrowed your eyes and lifted both your still entwined hands for him as a pointer.

Tom grinned and tilted his head a little to still be able to look into your eyes. His voice dropped even deeper than his normal sensual rumble and his eyes pinned you to the spot.

“Maybe I do…but I´d like to hear it from your very kissable looking lips!”

 

You groaned and let your head fall back. “THAT´S IT! THAT’S WHY…” Tom couldn´t hold the laughter that was creeping up his throat. He brought your hand to his lips and blew a kiss onto it. “Darling, look at me…” He breathed and let your entwined hands fall back onto the table. You lifted your head and gave him an arched brow look. Yeah, he was a celebrity, he was one hell of an actor, but you had been truthful earlier. You saw Thomas, the man that had made your head spin on the masquerade ball and you really wanted the both of you to be yourselves. So, you would not adjust your personality, your behaviour to try to please him the most. No, you would be your snarky, blushing, geeky self that he had apparently found likeable enough to invite to Dinner. Tom smiled benignly at the look you threw him and said honest and sweetly. “You do the same to me, you know…” The both of you locked eyes for an intense and intimate moment. Tom took in a deep breath and chuckled a bit nervous after all. “Shall we order something to drink?” Thankful for the break your flushed cheeks would get you nodded and Tom let go of your hand. He pressed the little button under his side of the table and smiled sweetly. It gave you the time to really appreciate where you were sitting with him. The canopy of leaves, branches and lightbulbs were just breathtakingly beautiful in the semi dark. The half wall and live fence that surrounded the sweet little garden gave enough privacy for Tom to feel save and undisturbed.

 

It didn´t take long for the waiter to appear. Tom did let you order first and gave his afterwards. “Very well, do you want to choose from our menu or are you willing to let our chef decide and be surprised?!” Tom looked at you in question and you smiled. “Given how we met…” You started and Tom just grinned and added “…surprises can be wonderful!” He gave you the slightest wink and turned to the waiter. “Surprise us…but…” he turned back to you. “...anything you absolutely don´t like or allergies of any kind?” You shook your head and smiled. Tom nodded and the waiter bowed his head. “Your drinks will be here shortly.” With that he left and closed the curtain behind him.

 

Tom leaned back in his chair a little bit and rested his half-exposed arms on his legs. There was something about the way his dress-shirt was rolled up and the way his forearms were visible that you found very sexy. You were sitting outside but the bolero you remained wearing was to warm for your liking after looking at Tom again. “It´s still so warm…I`m sorry I need…” You stood up and tugged on one sleeve. Tom directly got up and stood behind you “Let me help you…” His hands stroked up your upper arms to take hold of the lapel. His fingertips brushed along your collarbone as he slowly exposed your bare shoulders and arms. How could he inflict such feeling inside you with such a seemingly innocent gesture? Tom had the little jacket in one of his hands, his gaze lingered on your graceful neck. He gulped and let his free hand caress up your arm as light as a feather. You felt him step closer. His chest was almost against your back. Tom lowered his head slightly and you sensed his light stubbled cheek brushing your ear. Your breath hitched; your heartbeat sped up and you closed your eyes, savouring the rush he gave you.

 

Tom clenched his jaw as he got closer and closer to you. He had not planed it but those fleeting touches; those soft encounters with your skin and the fragrant scent that invaded his senses had him acting on autopilot. His heart hammered inside his chest and his mouth was watering in anticipation of being able to feel your skin on his now parting lips. The warm hand that had caressed up your arm now engulfed your upper arm in a soft grip. His hand that was holding your jacket had not such a light grip on it. Tom let out a hitching breath that tickled along your skin. He had never felt so on edge or being in mercy of his wanting needs before. There was not much space left until his chest would hit your back, until his lips would touch your neck.

 

The sound the curtain made as it got opened let the both of you jump. Toms head snapped up and yours went down, flushed and feeling caught you bit your lip. Tom put your jacket onto the back of your chair and cleared his throat. The waiter managed to look as if he had seen nothing and set down your drinks and a little amuse-gueule as the both of you had sat down again. “Your first course will be ready in about 20 minutes.” He said with a smile on his face and disappeared again. Tom, who had his head now down too, glanced upwards in the same instance as you did. Your eyes met and it took about 2 seconds before the both of you started to chuckle.  

“God, I feel like my mother just walked in on my teenage self when I was about to…”

Tom now fully looked up and the smile fell out of his face as you stopped mid-sentence. “Noooo….no no no no no…you don´t get to stop there!” You full out giggled and hid your face for a second. Tom chuckled and let out a deep breath. “…Had he walked in two seconds later I would have…” Now he stopped mid-sentence and grinned smug as you lifted your hands from your face and looked at him with wide eyes.  

 

That smug smile never left his face as he lifted his glass and tilted his head. “Cheers to an already delightful evening.” Your glasses clinked and he looked deep into your eyes as he slowly lifted his to his lips.  The cool liquid went down your throat like a drop of water onto a sizzling stone. You sat your glass back on the table and looked up to the canopy. Toms hooded eyes lingered on your face for a second. “You do look so beautiful!” He whispered and smiled as you looked at him. “Did I say it out loud again?” He asked and revered to the masquerade. You just nodded and Tom chuckled. “Well, it is the truth and you might hear it again tonight…” God, this man was charming. And the tension between the both of you was murderous. How long could a heart take such suspense?

 

Tom cleared the air as he got his chair closer to the table and said. “Want to try one of these?” He offered you the plate with 2 beautifully arranged pieces of what looked like salmon with a creamy topping on a spoon. You took one and smiled “Thank you.” He took one himself and grinned as you closed your eyes when the taste exploded on your tongue. He tried it himself and moaned. “Oh, that was…” He licked his lips and put the spoon down adding. “I might say we choose wisely to let the chef decide!” You chuckled and nodded. Soon the both of you had a conversation flowing that distracted you and him a little bit. The tension was still lingering in the air but Tom was also desperate to get to know you better. He wanted to know if there was more that drew him to you like a moth to the light than just physical attraction. You were talking lively and with gestures that made him smile because it reminded him of himself when the first course was brought in. The waiter offered you a matching glass of wine and inclined his head as Tom thanked him before he left.

It was so easy to keep the conversation going, even as the two of you were eating the silence was never uncomfortable.

 

There were a lot of topics you found you were both interested in. It was nice to hear his thoughts on some and he was smiling as you disagreed with him at one point and tried to arrange your thoughts with an adorable look on your face. He liked that you did not just nod everything of he said. It showed him that you had character and did not only try to please him. As you both fell silent for a moment after the main course was finished, Tom reached out and softly took your hand into his. He did not want this dinner to end, time was flying and he felt so like himself in your company. Before the waiter could disappear again, he lifted his head to him and said “Could you hold of the dessert for a little longer? Give us some more minutes to relish in the taste of the main course?” The waiter smiled. “Of course, Sir.”

 

Tom focused his gaze on you again and smiled as he stood and only slowly let go of your hand. “Excuse me for a minute…” You smiled and watched him walk through the curtain. You could not help but notice his broad back in this fitted shirt, his firm behind in those dress pants. Letting out a deep breath you stood up yourself for a moment. With the wine glass in hand you turned and took a few steps, the soft music calmed your senses and the light upcoming breeze cooled your heated skin. You did not hear Tom come back, trapped in your thoughts of how beautiful this evening was. He took this moment to let his eyes wander over your body for a second. Now, after almost 3 hours he was positive that there was not only the physical attraction that drew him in. Tom walked over to you and let his hand stroke down your back to get your attention. “Everything alright?” He asked softly. Your nod followed directly. “Yes, I just wanted to get up for a second.” Without breaking the physical contact or the locked gazes, Tom took your wine glass out of your hand with his free one and stretched to set it down on the table. “I just…” he murmured.

 

Coming even closer after that he gave a little pressure with his hand on your back and entwined your free hand with his. Without a thought you lifted your arm to let your hand rest on his shoulder. Tom smiled down on you and started to sway to the soft music. His hand flared on your back as if he wanted to be able to feel more of you. Unhurriedly he rested your entwined hands on his chest and closed his eyes, savouring every second. His head came closer. You felt him take in a deep breath as he nuzzled your cheek softly and just stayed there, skin to skin. The hand that rested on his chest felt his strong heartbeat. Tom slowly moved his head so that his forehead touched yours. You opened your eyes for a second to see that his were closed, a slight smile on his face. His breath tickled your lips and your eyes fluttered shut again.

 

Your hand on his shoulder made its way to his neck. You needed to touch skin, you needed to feel his soft hair brushing through your fingers. Toms lips parted and his big hand on your back went up too. Only to slowly brush down your spine and come to rest on your lower back again. Your head lifted only mere millimetres but it was enough to feel his nose tenderly touching yours. The feelings that made their way through your whole body were indescribable. Tom wet his lips and moved his head slightly forward. His upper lip touched yours and he took in a sharp breath and retreated ever so slightly until he finally closed the distance for real to kiss you tenderly. His soft, warm lips affectionately nipped yours before he softened the kiss and lifted his head with still closed eyes and a smile spreading on his face. “Mhhmmm…” he rumbled and opened his eyes. The blue was mesmerizing as you opened your own to gaze into his.

 

Tom slowly bend you backwards with a little chuckle and hovered above your lips. “I am afraid we have to continue this later… or we will get walked in on again in a few seconds.” You laughed softly and craned your neck to steal a kiss while he lifted you up again. Tom gasped as he had to pry himself off of you. “We will definitely continue this…”  He walked you back to the chairs and sat down right after you did. As if the waiter had waited for the scraping of the chairs he walked in with dessert. One deliciously looking multicoloured mousse elegantly twirled into each other. He sat it down with 2 glasses of some sparkling, minted water. Tom watched him leave and then saw the 2 spoons. A wicked smile toyed with his lips as he looped his foot around one leg of your chair and gave it a good tug. Your chair screeched above the ground, closer to him with a surprised laugh escaping you.

 

“Only one dessert…need you closer, darling…” He grinned and in the moment your eyes darted to the two spoons he grabbed one and tossed it above his shoulder. “Oooops!” That smug grin appeared again. You chuckled and asked. “Is this you telling me you don´t want to share?”

Tom took the remaining spoon and dipped it into the dessert. “Hmmm…” he rumbled and leaned in a little more, lifting the spoon to your lips. “This is me, saying…” A deep, hungry look into your eyes. “…open that sweet tasting mouth love!” A shudder went down your spine as those rumbled words echoed through your body and your lips parted. Tom let the spoon glide above your lips into your mouth. You closed your eyes and Tom moaned silently. His trousers getting a bit tight.

 

His voice was hoarse as he pulled the spoon out and asked “Good?” You nodded and cleaned your lips with your tongue. Mesmerized, Tom put the spoon with some remaining mousse into his mouth and licked it clean. You lifted your hand and shook your head, stealing the spoon out of his hand, out of his mouth. Tom watched you with a hooded gaze as you dipped it in and lifted it back to his lips. “You need to taste it all…” you said softly. Tom did not open his mouth. He softly grabbed your wrist, turned the spoon back to you and made you take another one, alone with his lingering gaze.

“You are quite right…” He said as he pulled the spoon out slowly. “I need to taste it all…” With those mumbled words he placed his big hand on the back of your head and began to kiss you deeply. His tongue parting your lips to get his fill of tasting you AND the dessert all together. Your hand grabbed his naked forearm to steady yourself. This kiss might actually blow you off your chair!

 

Breathless… the both of you parted breathless and with blushed cheeks. This man made you lose it pretty quickly. You were glad that you still were in a restaurant cause that kiss might have actually gotten you out of your dress otherwise. Tom squirmed a bit in his seat and took in a deep breath before biting down on his index finger. He started to chuckle and said “I wish I hadn´t thrown that spoon away. I think I can´t take more of that…” he motioned between the both of you “..without being unable to stand up…” A wholeheartedly laugh burst out of you and Tom grinned as if he had won something for making you laugh that way. It took you and him a moment to get your wits back together. You still shared the dessert, but Tom would not feed and look at you taking the spoon into your mouth anymore. He was grinning the whole time, happy it didn´t get awkward after him being so truthful and glad, that you and him had such an unpretentious way with each other.

 

After the dessert was done Tom had an idea. He stood and held out his hand for you. “Bear with me…” He said like he had said on the masquerade. You put your hand into his and let him tug you up. He fumbled for his phone and said. “It´s no photobooth but we can still keep mementos.” He lifted the phone and shot the first selfie with him looking at you, a lovely smile on your and his face.

“Thomas…” you breathed full of bubbling emotions that he wanted to do this. He smiled softly and engulfed you in a sweet embrace from behind, breathing a kiss into your hair while taking another picture. “And now… one for fun!” he said and the both of you pulled a funny face instantly. Tom chuckled. He loved that he could be silly without you raising an eyebrow. You had immediately joined the fun at the masquerade too. It made you all the more adorable and stunning to him. For the last picture he wanted to take, he turned you into his arms. Your hands went around his narrow waist, his free one around your shoulders. Looking up to him he smiled and dipped his head for a sweet kiss. Not as steamy as the last one but lingering and wonderful nonetheless.

 

Tom lifted his head with a smile and nodded to the bench. “Join me?” He went to sit down and you followed, sitting down sideways next to him to be able to look at him. For a moment he looked as if he was deep in thought, but then he just acted. He leaned forward and hitched up your legs over his own, one arm coming around your waist to get you closer to him. It seemed so natural to sit so close and entangled with him that you really did not mind at all. This gorgeous man just took your breath away with his charming, easy-going and funny self.  Tom looked through the pictures with you resting your head against his shoulder. He took another one with the both of you sitting this way and added it to the collection, sending them to you instantly. He pulled up the funny one and chuckled. “Mind if I send this one to my friend Ben? He was the one encouraging me as I sat staring at my laptop when the contact box popped up…” You laughed softly and answered. “No, I think we do look very stunning in this one in particular!” Tom laughed and typed in a message.

 

Tom: This is us…without masks!

 

Tom grinned and looked through the pictures another time. His phone buzzed in his hands.

 

Ben: Your silly face I know already! But your company does pull of a rather stunning funny    face. Good to see everything went well and you are having fun! Now put your god damn phone away STUPID!

 

You snorted a little and Tom huffed out a laugh. Looking at Tom you asked “May I answer to that?” Tom started to grin and gave you his phone. “By all means, please do!”

 

Tom: Hi, this is (Y/N). Thank you for encouraging Thomas to meet me, but FYI I think he looks rather dashing in that picture! AND he has asked very nicely if he could send you this picture STUPID…

 

Tom couldn´t hold his laughter as he read while you typed. He grinned from ear to ear as you hit sent and handed him his phone back. Should he tell you that you just had called Benedict Cumberbatch stupid?! He decided against it in favour of giving you a soft kiss.

It was well past midnight already as Tom stroked your cheek with his thumb and whispered.

“I don´t want this to end… join me for a night stroll?”

“I´d love to…” You breathed and smiled happily. “Just excuse me for a minute…”

Tom took the time to settle the bill and talk to the manager and chef. The three men were laughing as you joined them again, Tom reaching for your hand. The chef asked if everything had been to your liking. “Yes, it was wonderful. You have certainly found a new regular customer in me.”  They said their goodbyes and let you and Tom gather your things. Tom helped you into your jacket and donned his own afterwards.

 

The both of you made your way out of the restaurant. Tom leading the way, holding your hand in his.

Outside he stopped to look at you. “Actually, do you mind if we pick up some company for our stroll?” As he saw the puzzling look on your face he chuckled and added. “I´d like you to meet Bobby…” Tom stole a kiss from your still wondering face before he added. “He´s about that tall…” Tom bend down. “...and I do think he would be very tail waggling happy if he could join us!”

Ahh...now it dawned on you. “Lead the way…” You said but added with a grin. “Don´t be jealous if he gets all the cuddles then!”

 

Tom narrowed his eyes and grabbed your waist with both hands to walk you backwards against a brick wall. A gasp escaped your parted lips. “Darling. I won´t get jealous if I am the one cuddling you when we have made him tired with that walk and I sweet talk you into my home for a…tea….”

His lips found yours in a very hot and steamy kiss that told you what he meant with…tea…

 

Oh yes… you liked tea!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last question Tom asks in this chapter is also my question to you… drop into the comments to answer it for me PLEASE!!!

Tom smiled as he led the way back to his home. He softly had taken your hand into his. The night sky was clear and a darker shade of blue with stars flaring up their lights. It was not London’s centre where you were now. But he knew that in the park or up Primrose Hill the view would be a lot more spectacular. His shoulder bumped into yours as he stopped before crossing the street that cornered the one where he lived. You smiled up to him and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

“I am glad you decided to join me, even when it´s already after midnight…” he said softly and started to walk as the green light came on. Then he added with a chuckle “Next time I ask you out for breakfast. That way I will have a whole day and night in your sweet company!”

 

“Who says I would not leave after breakfast!” You teased. Tom stopped and looked into your sparkling eyes. “Oh, I would unquestionably try to charm you into staying. And besides…” He grinned and winked at you. “You just said yes to another date!” Tom shrugged laughingly and started to walk backwards. His grinning gaze still pinning you to the spot. “Oh! You are sneaky Hiddleston!” You laughed and began to follow. Tom unlocked a gate and held it open for you.

“I might have learned a thing or two from Loki.” He said with a laugh and leaned in to listen on the door. “Maybe he is asleep…” Tom whispered but the bark that followed nearly instantly made him laugh out loud. “Or not…” you said and grinned. Tom opened the door and a fluffball of brown fur jumped out and wiggled around Toms legs. Then Bobby noticed you and sniffed on your legs.

 

Tom bend down and said. “Booby. I would like you to meet (Y/N).” You hunched down too and held out your hand for Bobby to sniff at. “Hello Bobby! It is so nice to meet you!” You said and laughed as Bobby licked your hand and started to cuddle up to you, awaiting strokes and cuddles. Tom chuckled and looked into your eyes with a smile sparkling in the soft blue of his gaze. “That is settled then. He does like you very much it seems.” Bobby huffed as if saying yes! Tom softly tapped Bobby’s head and said. “Go get your lead. We will have a little night stroll together!” Bobby jumped back into the house and to your surprised laugh brought the lead back in his mouth after some seconds. Tom chuckled. “That´s about the only trick that works every time. I do think it´s because he likes our walks but does as he please when I give other commands.” He bent down to attach the lead and closed the door again. Tom smiled with a breath leaving through his parted lips and held out his free hand for you to take. “Ready?” He asked and tilted his head.

 

You nodded with a smile and entwined your hand with his. The three of you started walking through the streets and into the greens of Primrose Hill Park while Bobby wiggled happily along as you talked or just enjoyed some silence in each other’s company. Tom led you along the route and then over the grass right to the middle of it. Bobby laid down in the soft grass as Tom stopped and took off his jacket. He placed it on the meadow and smiled with a little bow. “My lady!” You chuckled but obliged and sat down still letting room for him. Tom now sat down too…as close as possible- his body touching your whole side. He turned his head and looked at you. “Tell me something…” he started and thought for a moment how to phrase his next words best. “…What made you choose to put in your contact information into that little box after saving our pictures?”

 

You smirked at his question and thought about it for a moment. You lifted your knees upwards and hugged your legs with your arms, resting your head on them in a comfortable way and looking at Tom. “Good question…” you started and smiled at his wink. “…I don´t know. For one my best friend encouraged me to.” Tom grinned. “Like Ben did with me…”

“Yes, but you also definitely had left an impression at the masquerade.”

Tom smiled at your words and tilted his head as he leaned back on his arms. The fingers of his left hand absently playing with the fabric of your dress. “I mean…” you went on. “…besides the physical attraction which by all means is… undeniable.” The both of you chuckled at that. “…I liked talking to you. Sure, we had not much time that night but the few things we managed to talk about made me think that we would not stare at each other in silence because we´d lack shared interests.”

 

Tom smirked. “I am certain we verified that point tonight.” Slowly he came up again and leaned in a little, kissing your shoulder. “Although I might add, that I am not against silently staring at you at all…” His breath tickled your ear as he whispered into it. “…You are like a beautiful piece of art that I want to take in in all its different angles and diverse illuminations.”

You angled your head a little, nuzzling Toms still very close face. Tom blew a kiss onto your cheek. You grinned slightly and turned to look at him. “Are you telling me to shut up and just look pretty?”

Tom bellowed out a laugh and fell back onto his back, now totally lying down, holding his tummy.

Bobby lifted his head once but decided there was nothing that needed his attention. Tom shook his head and grinned. “I love your wittiness…” But then he grabbed you and pulled you into his arms. “…And NO, that was _not_ what I intended to say at all! I was trying to charm you into kissing me woman!” Tom pinned you onto your back by slightly hovering above you. “Oh…that was what you intended?” You asked with a smirk on your lips. Slowly Tom came closer. “Mhmm…” he rumbled and let his hand stroke up your side while his head dipped deeper, fusing his and your lips together in a slow but very deep kiss. Your hand went to his neck and stroked through his hair, the other one held on to his chest as he scrambled your brain with his talented tongue and lips. He coaxed a moan out of you with his kiss alone. Tom chuckled near your lips and nudged your nose. “Is it working?” he asked huskily.

 

Your brain sure was still somewhere else because you just asked. “What?” Tom chuckled again and looked into your eyes. “Is it working? Me charming you into staying the night?” His fingers light as a feathers stroke went from your shoulder to your fingers, entwined them and pressed your hand back into the grass while he initiated a new deep kiss. Open-mouthed and with a teasing tongue that made heat pool in the centre of your body. “Ma…Maybe…” You gasped as he let you take in a breath. Toms rumbled chuckle made you grin with a blush on your cheeks. Tom looked into your eyes and spoke in a whispered rasp “Stay the night (Y/N)…” He grinned a little wicked. “…and to clarify before you get all witty again. I don´t mean here. I am talking about staying in my home, my arms, my bed!”

 

Tom searched your eyes for an answer and smiled as you nodded ever so slightly. “Yes?” He asked with a smirk on his handsome face. “Yes, Thomas…” You whispered and tugged his head down again for another kiss. Gaspingly he broke loose after a while and hefted himself up, holding out his hands for you with a grin. “Come with me darling. I prefer to get you undressed in the safeness of my house instead of a dark park where we could get caught.” You let him help you up and got his jacket while he took Bobby’s lead into his hands again. Bobby was not as cooperative as before. He clearly was tired and had enough walking for the night. Tom chuckled but sighed. “See, he does as he pleases…” Bending down to lift Bobby up in order to get going, Bobby came to life again and began to walk homebound. Tom snorted laughingly and wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

“No worries... I am coming willingly!” You teased and saw him rolling his eyes with a huffed out laugh.

 

Even though walking home Tom managed to kiss you while holding you close in his arms. After he opened the door, he bent down to get the lead of Bobby, who instantly wiggled to his dog bed and snuggled up. Tom turned to you and took your hand into his again. “Come on in…” he said and brought you into his livingroom. “This are my humble four walls with a roof.” He said and turned to you, looking into your eyes. For a moment you thought he wanted to ask you something but his gaze just lingered on you and the air seemed to sizzle. His lips parted, you gulped and bit yours as you searched his eyes. Toms hand shot out and grabbed your waist. He pulled you against him and lowered his head to start a kiss that let steam come out of your ears.

 

It seemed that all that tension the both of you had felt at the masquerade and tonight finally needed an outlet. Toms hands roamed your body and found the zipper of your dress after riding you of your little jacket, lowering it with a slow but steady tuck. Your fingers fiddled with the buttons of his shirt which didn’t cooperate as well as your zipper. Tom walked you backwards against a wall in the hallway to his bedroom and you kicked of your shoes, making him bend a little more. He tucked his shirt out of his pants and you shoved it off his shoulders. Tom moaned softly as your hands touched his bare chest. His hands went to your shoulders to pull of the body of your dress, quickly you looped your arms out so that you were able to touch him again. “Mhmmm” Tom rasped and as he had the dress around your waist it was just one hard tug down and it pooled around your feet. Leaving you standing there in your laced underwear. Your dress keeping his shirt company on the floor.

Tom stepped back and his hooded gaze hit you like a flamethrower, spreading heat everywhere his eyes lingered on your body. Toms breath came heavy and he pulled of his shoes without looking away. He took a step forward and lifted you up to entangle your legs around his waist, your back pressing against the wall again. You felt his hard manhood beneath the tight-fitting pants press against you. Tom gasped as you wiggled a little and created a friction that was feeling to good to stop. Thomas tightened his grip on your butt and started to walk again. The open-mouthed kiss never stopped until he reached his destination. Tom turned and sat down on his bed, with you now straddling him.

 

He lifted his head to gaze into your eyes, waiting for your smile as if he needed a silent approval to go on. You wiggled back on his legs a bit and opened up his belt. That was enough consent for him. His hands snapped open your bra and stroked him down with soft fingers while kissing your neck, following the path his fingers went with his wet lips. Your head rolled back with a moan. Tom licked your skin down to your breasts. His grip tightening as he threw the bra on the floor and turned you with a quick move. Tom opened his pants and stepped out of them before he pressed you into the mattress. The both of you now only dressed in panties and boxers. Somehow you made it completely onto the bed getting your fill of each other with kisses and touches. Tom half on top of you, letting his free hand roam your body. He grabbed your thig with a firm grip before letting his hand wander up your side until he reached the side of your breast. His thumb flared out and teased your hardened nipple. “Thomas!” You gasped and he chuckled darkly deep in his throat. His head tilted and soon he sucked in said nipple, only to tease it even more with his hot tongue.  

 

Your panties were already soaked but this managed to get you even wetter. Tom kissed his way up to your lips again while his hand slowly stroked down and inside your pantie. He gasped near your lips as the wetness claimed his finger and made him spread your legs more. “This needs to be gone!” He rasped and went on his knees. His boxers did nothing to hide his thick arousal. Tom pulled of your pantie and hungrily let his gaze stroke up your body in an invisible caress. His voice was hoarse as he said “Right bedside table…open the drawer love!” You gulped and did as asked but your gaze lingered on his narrow hips as he lowered his boxer-briefs bit by bit. Blindly fondling around you found what he probably wanted and his smirk told you that you were right.

 

“Open it…” he rasped. The foil snapped and you got on your knees too. Tom took in a sharp breath as you took him into your hands and slowly rolled the condom down his length. “You drive me senseless!” He moaned and brought you back onto the sheets. Getting ready to possess you like he already had done a few times in his dreams after the masquerade. The hard on he had afterwards when waking up was nothing compared to what you did to him now. He felt like he would spent himself directly after entering you like a hormone crazed teenager. Tom looked into your eyes and his sensitive head pressed in a little. You gasped and touched his cheek. He nuzzled into it as he slowly but steadily pushed in. His eyes fluttering shut after he had buried himself completely inside your hot core.

 

You both needed a second to take everything in. “Ok?” he asked with a breaking voice. In answer you lifted your head and began to kiss him. Tom instantly lost himself in the need to start moving inside you. And move he did! He coaxed 3 orgasms out of you with his sinful movements, his tongue and by knowing exactly how to find your spot again after discovering it for the first time. Only after you moaned surrender, he let himself fall over the edge. His whimpered name from your lips in total bliss, your blushed skin, your hitched breath and hands stroking down his back did the deed for him pretty fast. Taking him into an embrace as he crashed on top of you made him chuckle after he took in a deep breath.

Tom looked into your eyes and smiled like he just had found the greatest high. A soft kiss to your lips later he gaspingly pulled out of you and pointed to the bathroom. “Be right back…” he whispered and got out of bed. You bit your lip as you saw his lean, naked body in full display when he walked into the adjoining bathroom. Tom came back a minute later and smiled as he saw you under his sheets.

“Don´t hide…” He smirked. “Or did it get cold without me?” He asked as he got under the sheets himself to get close to your body again. “Little bit of both!” You laughed and looked at him as he put a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “I will keep you warm then!” He vowed and tugged you against him. His hand softly stroking you, making you feel comfortable and like you belonged into his arms just like that! Tom took in a deep breath and kissed you softly.

 

For a while you enjoyed each other’s company in silence before a natural conversation begun and you shared a laugh while cuddling. Tom felt humble and very grateful that he had found you that night on the masquerade. And that he had trusted his gut more than his rules thanks to Ben. The way you and him connected, mentally and physically was nothing short of amazing. This evening had never been dull or long-winded. It passed in a blur with the conversations, the feeling of being in the right place at the right time…with the right person. When you needed to go to the bathroom you grinned as Tom looked at you with wide open eyes. “Close your baby blues!” You teased and covered yourself with the sheets as long as possible.

 

“Nu-uh…I won´t even do so much as blink!” He grinned and kept watching you. Giggling you got out of bed and made a run for it. Tom laughed out loud and propped himself up to wait for your, without a doubt, amusing return to the bed. He heard you laugh as you opened up the door again. “OH, THAT’S CHEATING!” He said huffing as you leaned in the doorframe in one of the t-shirts that he had forgotten in the bath. You grinned and turned once. “Not looking good?”

Tom laughed. “That is a trick question Darling!” He made his way to the edge of the bed on all fours and held out a hand. “You do look good in my shirts! And I promise you get to wear one for breakfast but now…Please do get rid of it!”

 

You walked over to him and said. “A little help?” And lifted your arms. Tom almost purred his next words. “As you wish!” He hid his head under the shirt, kissing your belly while lifting it up inch by inch. Giggling you got tossed onto the bed again with the sheets above you like a tent. “You are beautiful. Inside AND outside. Never ever hide from me again…”

Your gaze got soft. It almost sounded as if he wanted more of this. More of you together like that. The kiss he gave you only intensified that feeling that he wanted to explore what you had further.

 

Somewhen in the wee morning hours Tom and you fell asleep in each other’s arms. Only to get woken by Bobby who thought stealing the blanket would get him your uninterrupted attention. It did. Tom lifted his head snuggling closer to the heat your body radiated. “Oh Bobby!” he rasped sleepy. You came awake too and started to laugh. Tom grinned. Glad you did not take it wrong that his dog behaved like that. Then again, he could not chastise Bobby for getting to see your naked body first thing in the morning due to his actions. Tom ruffled his hair. “He probably wants out into the garden. Give me a second. DON`T MOVE!” He stole a quick kiss while hopping into some sweatpants and following a barking Bobby to the garden door.

 

You got the blanket back onto the bed and tried to pinch yourself. You really were in Toms bedroom. Naked. Taking the chance to freshen up in the bathroom you just had gotten back into bed as Tom came back and chuckled. “You did move! Your bed hair is gone!” He got rid of his pants and joined you under the sheets again. He grinned lopsided and very boyish. “Good morning Darling!”

“Good morning Thomas!” You answered before he kissed you softly and took you back into his arms. “Slept well?” He asked, breathing into your hair. “Mhmm…you?”

“Never better…Sorry for the wake-up call though.”

You laughed. “I don´t mind. I do like your brown cuddle ball of a dog! He is a bit mischievous but I take he gets that from you!” Tom started to laugh at that and hugged you even tighter.

You stayed in bed for a little while longer. The both of you happy it wasn´t awkward or different after last night. You started talking while still cuddling and occasionally kissing each other. Tom asking you some simple but meaningful questions about things you liked or liked to do. Pretty much intensifying your talks from yesterday.

 

A little later Tom sweet talked you into the shower. He did not need to persuade you much in the first place but he took the victory and soaped you up VERY thoroughly. After the shower Tom gave you a shirt and shorts of his to wear. You looked a little lost in them but he just grinned and said you looked absolutely beautiful. Tom went into the kitchen while you dried your hair and started to get some late breakfast on the table as the bell rang and he opened up to a grinning Ben. “Freshly showered with a hint of soap still lingering in the air. Hair still wet, not braided, only combed back. I smell fresh tea and….” DING “…ah that must be the freshly baked buns you put into the oven some minutes ago!” Tom looked at his friend and deadpanned. “Very well, come on in Sherlock! Your senses are sharp but not as sharp as you would like!” Tom grinned and closed the door when Ben just walked past him with a very annoyed Sherlock like gaze.

 

“Thomas…I gathered up our clothes…” Ben and Tom heard you talk while coming out of the hallway and rounding the corner “…and put them onto your….” You stopped short as Ben turned with a big smile on his face.

“…Holy crap!” You blurted out.

Ben chuckled “Hello, You must be (Y/N).. I am STUPID!” He smirked “…Or Ben if you´d like to take that text back…”

“Holy crap!” You said again and hid your face in your hands. Tom snorted but went around Ben to take you into his arms to hide your face against his naked chest.

“It´s Ok Darling. It´s just my friend Ben!” Tom laughed sweetly.

“You could´ve stopped me yesterday! I called Benedict Cumberbatch STUPID!” you whined to Bens and Toms laugh. Starting to chuckle yourself after some seconds, you lifted your head and looked at Ben. “I am going to apologize AFTER I said YOU TEXTED IT FIRST!”

 

Ben threw his head back and laughed out loud. “Indeed, I did!” He held out his hand.

“New start. Hi! I am Ben! A friend of Toms”

You took his hand and said “Hi Ben, I am (Y/N). It´s nice to meet you!”

“Likewise.” The tea kettle started to whistle and you took that cue gladly “I´ll get the tea!” Before Tom could say something, you were in his kitchen. Ben looked to Tom and grinned. “I like her.. I take it the evening went very well…”  Tom just smiled and asked nonchalantly “Forgot something yesterday? Or are you only here to gloat?” Ben huffed at that and answered. “I just came by to see if my FRIEND was doing ok after…” he began to whisper “…his first DATE in over 2 years!”

 

Tom grinned and nodded “Your FRIEND is doing very well. Thank you for reaching out!”

Ben smiled and tapped Toms shoulder. “Then I will be on my merry way and won´t disturb your breakfast any longer!” Ben walked into the kitchen. “It was nice to see you (Y/N) I do hope we will meet again!” With that he left you standing in Toms kitchen, flabbergasted and a little star struck!

 

After seeing Ben out Tom came back into the kitchen and looked at you with a grin that he tried to hide…but failed miserably. “Next time I get a warning!” You pointed at him and started to grin yourself. Tom walked over and took you into a sweet embrace before he tilted your head up with his fingers and smiled. “So… there will be a next time?” He sounded hopeful.


End file.
